Falling Into Friendship
by Tragyk
Summary: I know what you're staring at" commented Taub with a smirk. Eventual Cadley/Camteen!
1. Chapter 1

"I know what you're staring at," commented Taub, sidling up next to Thirteen as she absently hovered over a stack of charts in the ER.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Thirteen said cooly with a dry smirk, forcing her gaze away from it's previous subject and turning a less intense glare at Taub. He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He countered. " It's not a what, she's a who."

"She's a Who?" snarked Thirteen, amused.

"Yes, and don't you think she's a bit to much of a challenge for you?" It was his turn to stare in the direction of the young doctor, albeit a lot less longingly.

"Who says I was after her in the first place?" Thirteen demanded, blocking her colleague's line of sight suspiciously.

"Your hot and bothered attitude seems to be a good enough confirmation for my theory. Just don't let House find out, he'll be wanting photos." While trying to be supportive, he still couldn't stop amusement from seeping into his every word.

"Oh please," huffed Thirteen, "now you're just fulfilling one of your manly fantasies. Purely at my expense too. It's sickening." She began walking away indignantly, and Taub sped along to catch up to her.

"I'm sure what you think I'm fantasizing can't be far from your fantasies, no?" He remarked wisely, before smartly hanging back at a nurses station to allow her to storm off uninterrupted.

*******

Cameron idly watched the curious interaction between Dr. Taub and Thirteen out of the corner of her eye as she finished bandaging her patient. Admittedly, she was mostly only interested because she'd caught both of them look over at her. She only hoped they weren't saying anything too terrible about her...she thought to herself with a wry, gentle smirk.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Thirteen practically stormed off, directly across her line of vision, leaving an amused looking Taub in her wake. Though she would reluctantly admit her attention was not on Taub, as she watched the young brunette wander off intently. It had a lot less to do with curiosity than it did something else, something Dr. Cameron had resigned herself to not deny so strongly anymore. It's not as if she was in denial about her sexuality.

Thirteen was absolutely gorgeous, nobody on earth as far as Cameron was concerned could possibly deny that. Especially not her. She had been longing for some sort of contact with Dr. Hadley, physical or emotional, for weeks now. Ever since things started going downhill with Chase, and perhaps even before.

Sadly, she was not quite sure how to strike up a conversation with the doctor without sounding like a total idiot. She sighed as she moved along to the next minor injury, but was jolted out of her confusion by a gurney-train from a highway accident speeding through her department. She rushed towards the first victim, bleeding from his head and neck, in full ER mode and glad for the distraction.

***

Hours later, Cameron got a page from Cuddy requesting her immediate attendance to a short meeting in her office.

"What's up?" She questioned, approaching the dean's desk. She was surprised and nervous to find that she had been the only on called for this meeting, and admittedly slightly nervous.

"I need you to supervise House for a week while Foreman is on leave for a neuro-surgery conference." Cuddy declared shortly, cutting immediately to the chase.

"Why me?" Asked Cameron, genuinely surprised and hesitant also.

"Because Dr. Chase would inevitably allow House to walk all over him and Dr. Wilson has too much responsibility when it comes to House as it is, not to mention in his own department."

Cameron still was not fully convinced. "But what about -" She began, only to be interrupted.

"I have the head nurse supervising all the paperwork for the ER, and we are actually planning on having an overstaffing there next week anyway. You're department will be fine, Dr. Cameron."

Cameron shifted on her feet awkwardly, but nodded her head. She couldn't help but think of the positive light in the entire situation: Remy Hadley.

"I'm sure House will be thrilled," She drawled with a small laugh. Cuddy smiled at her, "Actually...I think he's looking forward to having someone to organize his paperwork again."

The ER doctor snorted lightly and with a polite nod to her boss, headed back to work for the day. It was Friday.

***

"Dr. Cameron!" Thirteen exclaimed in surprise before she could stop herself, upon finding her seated at the diagnostics table the next morning. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm officially the temporary replacement for Foreman until he comes back next week," Cameron informed her with a light roll of her eyes, "Should be fun, huh? Good morning to you too by the way."

Thirteen smirked, "Yea, good morning indeed."

There was an awkward silence as both women seemed to size each other up, a bit lost but comfortable enough in the other's presence. Luckily, or not so Luckily, they were intruded upon by an overly chipper Gregory House.

"Look" He exclaimed in false glee, "It's Dr. Cameron and Dr. I -wanna - be - Cameron! Or is it the other way around with you two? You know, I could never be sure..." He contemplated this deliberately as he made a beeline for the coffee machine. It was then that Dr. Taub arrived, looking beat and bored all ready.

"Well, the gangs all here," House commented, "it seems Cuddles hasn't shoved a file down my throat yet, so that means we're home free!" He limped over to the whiteboard, drawing a giant smiley face to emphasize his point.

"Taub, go to the clinic and pay someone starts leaking bile out of their ears. Or any other orifice really, as long as it's interesting. Shoo!"

"Bisexual!" House called loudly as Taub scurried out of the room looking defeated. To both Doctor's secret mortification, Cameron and Thirteen simultaneously looked up, recovering quickly enough to catch each other's eyes and laugh.

"Why thank you Thirteen, for that rare moment of self - honesty. Cameron, I said Bisexual, not DIE- sexual!" He boomed theatrically.

"It means she only gets the hots for the dying ones," He said in a stage whisper. "Though I suppose they could be either male or female..."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "What do you want House?" She sighed.

"Oh I don't know. Go find something productive to do." He looked between them and waggled his eyebrows, a sick grin planted on his face. "If you know what I mean..."

"I'm sure we do," commented Thirteen dryly. Both women shared a look before leaving the room as quickly as they could, rolling their eyes at his antics.


	2. Chapter 2

"I should go check up on my department," said Cameron as the two reached the elevator. Then, almost carefully, "Maybe you should come with me."

"I could," agreed Thriteen lightly, "but I could also use some breakfast." Cameron pushed the button for the cafeteria level floor and said as dryly as she could muster, "Ok, breakfast and then a few shattered bones and clogged orifices to fix. How does that sound?"

With a surprised chuckle, Thirteen turned in the small enclosure and met Cameron's eyes to reply with equal amounts of learned sarcasm, "heavenly".

***

As both woman were finally settled in a quiet corner eating their bagels happily, there was a long but comfortable silence.

"So..." began Thirteen awkwardly, trying to be friendly, "how are things going with you and Chase?"

"they're not," muttered Cameron with a forced smile. "I broke it off with him a few days ago."

"Oh..." she looked down awkwardly, "I'm sorry." Although secretly she was not sorry, very far from it in fact. But she still felt for her, really.

"Don't be" said Cameron lightly, waiting for her to look up again. "He just really wasn't my type. It was him that got hurt in the end, not me. I just feel a little guilty, that's all."

Thirteen was surprised and pleased that Cameron was being so open with her, and happily decided to gently encourage it along.

"Don't be" she said, repeating the blonde's earlier statement. A pause, and a bright teasing smile, "Dr. Chase? Not your type?"

"No, not really," she agreed with a shrug.

"But he's gorgeous!" Thirteen half-gasped, her well hidden gossipy nature kicking in.

"Well yeah," smirked Cameron, as if stating the obvious. "But he was too needy and a little immature. I realized I was in the relationship for him, and not for me. Y'know?"

"Oh believe me, I know" commented Thriteen wryly, thinking back to her awkward accidental kiss/encounter with Foreman the week before. There was a few minutes of silence where both women resumed their breakfast, Thirteen casually keeping her gaze directed at Cameron while the other woman wasn't looking, and Cameron doing the same as if niether of them were obvious at all. Thirteen decided to take another playful risk as far as their first real conversation went,  
"So, what is you're type then? I mean, if it's not the blonde aussie charming type?"

Cameron laughed, "Oh trust me, I'm not as picky as you might think." She hoped the intense look she gave Thirteen wasn't a dead giveaway, and apparently it wasn't, because she continued to tease her as if nothing happened.

"Really now?" She drawled, "How so?..." Cameron simply shrugged with a small smile, accidently on purpose brushing their hands together as she stood up.

"Come on, I should really get to the ER."

***

"How do you DO this everyday?" Exclaimed Thirteen as she stitched up her last remaining patient. Cameron came up along side her, smiling briefly at the nervous young man perched on the gurney. Thirteen snipped off the extra thread efficiently, nodding to the man and addressing Cameron again, "I mean, this is crazy! I might pass out!"

"Well don't", she snarked, "I'm all doctored out for the day."

Thirteen sighed wearily, "You aren't kidding." She looked over to Cameron quickly as the walked down the hall away from what Thirteen would now always refer to as 'hell'.

"I'm going to the locker room to clean up," she declared. Cameron laughed, "good idea. We're both covered in blood."

"Come with me?" Thirteen asked with a flirty grin. Cameron mentally slapped herself as her stomach did happy somersaults. She recovered and smiled, "Yea."

Once in the locker room, both girls instantly began to change, both having an awkward tim averting their eyes from each other's bare legs and stomachs. Mercifully, they never met gazes during the whole ordeal. They were mutually clueless.

"Well," sighed Thirteen with a yawn, stretched languidly and throwing on a fresh lab coat, "let's go see how the Beast is holding up without his two most faithful beauties, shall we?"

Cameron smiled faintly, admiring her as she stretched, but masking it with exhaustion, "You're too kind" she stated with a chuckle.

"More like too conceited," drawled Thirteen with a wink. She left the room for Cameron to follow.

***  
"Do we have a case?" Thirteen all but demanded as they entered House's office.

"No. Taub is apparently being a goody two shoes and staying in the clinic for the day. That, and I made him cover my hours also" He stood up and grabbed his cane, heading for the door. "Oh, but if you're bored enough thirty one, I suppose you can do my paperwork...and by 'bored enough' i mean 'if you want to keep your job'.

"You can't do that" Stated Cameron with authority, causing House to stop with his hand on the door knob and turn with a smile plastered on his face.

"Sure I can! Thirteen is my employee, and you're just a stand in. You're not even cool enough to be Foreman. So...paperwork it is! Bye!" And with that, he was gone.

Thirteen slumped into House's chair, grabbing a stack of files from his desk, "arrogant bastard" she muttered. Cameron smiled, " at least you know that now. I used to sit where you are right now all the time with no complaints. It was kind of...pathetic."

"Why?"

She sighed, "It was complicated."

"Ahh," Thirteen intoned, nodding sagely, "I suppose he does have a rugged, charming quality about him. If you're into that sort of thing." Cameron gaped, laughing in shock and seating herself down in the chair across from Thirteen. She picked up a file or two to work on, refusing to let Thirteen do the brunt of House's grunt work on her own.

"Wow. There's more to you than you let on, huh? You're more forthright than I thought."

"Hmm...you didn't deny my statement," Thirteen teased, ignoring her. "Who was the better kisser, Chase or House?"

Cameron gave her a look and shot back, "who was the better kisser, Foreman or the redheaded nurse from radiology?"

"Ohhh you're good," Remarked Thirteen tauntingly, leaning forwards towards her, "the rumor mill doesn't escape you, does it?" She gave Cameron a slow smile, "The nurse, by far. Foreman is too cautious for me. It doesn't work."

Cameron nodded and without thinking blurted out, "House."

Thirteen leaned back as if struck and gave the other doctor a disbelieving, interested look. "Oh. my God. I was joking!"

"So was I!" She countered, defensive.

"No, you weren't. I can see it in your eyes." Thirteen smiled triumphantly when Cameron ceased arguing. " So how'd you do it?"

"I dunno...I just, kissed him.." She said quietly, "It was part of a plan to draw blood from him. He told us he was dying." Thirteen raised an elegant eyebrow, "did he kiss back?"

She nodded, smiling vaguely at the memory.

"Wow. That's hot." Thirteen stated it so bluntly that Cameron giggled and instantly replied with a mischievous, "I'm glad you think so." before blushing like mad and looking away.

Thirteen smirked at her, and they both returned their full attention to the paperwork for the rest of the afternoon, mulling over the ramifications of their fast friendship with eachother, and what it could eventually mean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thirteen! Dr- Uh, Remy, do you mind if I call you Remy?" Thirteen smiled to herself as Cameron hurried to catch up with her in the hall.

"Not at all Allison," She drawled, "But if House starts mocking my name I'll know who to blame."

"Like he would bother," Said Cameron, shrugging the threat off, "You going to lunch now?" She asked, smiling nervously. Thirteen smiled back,

"Why, plan on tagging along?"

"Well...if it isn't a bother..." Cameron began, only to be interrupted by a scoff and a teasing chuckle,

"A bother?? Hmf, hardly. There are worse people I could be eating with," Thirteen teased. Then thought to herself, 'and hardly anyone more gorgeous', before struggling to hide a blush at the thought. Cameron noticed and smirked.

"What are you waiting for then?" She declared, "Mediocre cafeteria food awaits us!" Thirteen hesitated.

"I uh, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to that Cafe across the street..." She all but stuttered.

"It's a date, Rem," Cameron chuckled, winking. Both women couldn't help but wonder to themselves, ...'is it?'.

***

Thirteen watched Cameron from behind her menu until they had ordered. And by that point, Menus gone, she had no way to hide her shameless staring anymore. "Thanks," She blurted out suddenly, before hiding her face in embarrasment, "I mean, I never really got on well with anyone at the hospital before you and -

Cameron interrupted her, grasping her hand from across the table to get her attention, "you make it seem like hanging out with you is a great moral sacrifice." She paused to smile sweetly at the other woman, "but you are very welcome." They enjoyed each other's company in silence after that, completely oblivious or secretly ignorant of the fact that they were still holding hands until the food came and they were forced to move.

***  
"What was your first crush like?" Cameron randomly inquired as they walked back to PPTH. She was pleasantly surprised when Thirteen actually answered with an amused laugh at the memory.

"I was 12, I think. I was sure I was falling head over heels for my best friend Josh," She paused for effect, "but then I met his sister Maria. Things got weird after that. I ended up denying my feelings for both of them. You?"

"Ok...well I don't want you to think I'm messing with you or anything. I don't think you'll believe me," Cameron was stalling, and as they got closer to the Hospital by the second her friend gave her a nudge, "come on, try me."

"Oh alright," She blushed, "It was in fifth grade...they were in my history class, friends with all my friends, you know, that sort of deal. And one night they were dared to kiss me." She looked away for a second, as if overwhelmed by giving up such significant information. Even though she really hadn't, not yet.

"Notice the lack of definitive pronouns," Commented Thirteen dryly with a smile, while in her head she was practically singing. 'could she really be - no, Allison Cameron?? could I be this lucky??'

"Their - her name was Sara," Cameron whispered shyly, then she sighed, "god, I haven't gotten well, that...off of my chest in ages. I never really..." Thirteen interrupted her gently, "relax...." she said soothingly, then cracked a smile, "it's not like I'm one to judge."

"I'm assuming bi," she continued once she was sure the other woman was comfortable again, "what with Chase...." she smirked evilly, "and House..."

"and Nurse Jacobson..." Cameron fired back in the same tone, not missing a beat.

"No really?? She's HOT, " gasped Thirteen like a schoolgirl, making Cameron giggle. But then Thirteen mellowed all to quickly, "are you two still..."

"What? No!" Cameron responded quickly, "It was a one time thing, and to be honest I'm sure neither of us remember most of it..." After a long pause, Cameron turned expectantly to the other doctor. "Remy?" She questioned, concerned.

"No, shhhh!" Teased Thirteen with mock seriousness, "I'm trying to picture it..." Earning a hard slap on the shoulder from Cameron. "Ouch!"

"Really woman! Fulfill your sick fantasies elsewhere!" Secretly though, Cameron was very glad that they'd just entered the air-conditioning lobby of the hospital. She was feeling verrry hot all of a sudden...And she gulped, because she could tell from the intentional side brush and sassy wink from Thirteen as they parted ways that the brunette had definitely noticed.

***"You two lovers finally back to do some of my clinic duty?" Barked House gleefully as they entered the diagnostics room later that day. Thirteen had gone to cover one of her clinic hours, while Cameron had found herself back in the ER.

"Huh-what?" Stumbled Cameron, halted in the doorframe by the abrupt question.

"Awww, how cute," drawled House, "She's embarrassed. I'm sorry Thirteen but we all know she secretly still has the hots for me."

"Ohhh yes," droned Cameron, "how could you tell?" Thirteen snorted uncharacteristically, causing Cameron to turn and look at her, grinning.

"Oh for GOD's sake!" Exclaimed House, "if you two are gonna be BFFLS or "bloodsisters' or something, do it on your own time!" He headed towards his office, shouting, "or in the clinic!" as the door slammed behind him.

"So...clinic?" Sighed Thirteen, resigned to her fate. Cameron gave her a cheeky smile.

"Sorry Remy, but seeing as I don't work for House anymore, this is the perfect excuse for me to return to my department once again. It's going crazy without me and...well, I guess you could..." she trailed off, intentionally waiting for Thirteen to urge her on eagerly before resuming her sentence, "Nope. I got nothing. Guess you're stuck!" She grinned, exiting the room.

"Brat!: Thirteen called after her. Cameron laughed even harder, calling out a quick "have fun!" over her shoulder as Thirteen moved to stand outside the door, before dissappearing around the corner.

"Brat: Thirteen repeated to herself quietly, perhaps unaware of the wistful smile that was plastered to her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Remind me why we're out here?" Cameron asked with a laugh, jogging to catch up with Thirteen.

"Because House without a real case pisses me off. Because I needed to run off some steam," She smirked at Cameron, "and because YOU just can't resist my charm."

Cameron all but giggled at the smiling doctor, "I figured as much. I used to jog out here too. Why do you think I had a pair of shorts handy in my locker?" Thirteen theatrically slowed her running up and looked at her comically.

"...ok, don't answer that." They both laughed, and continued their jog around the campus, enjoying the other's company so much that ironically, it was also silently torturing them.

"Race ya!" shouted Thirteen randomly after a few minutes, immediately picking up speed. Cameron ran after her and to her surprise, quickly overtook her, sprinting giddily. She reached the tree that Thirteen had pointed to as the endpoint, and turned around, laughing. "Ha! Thought you could beat me huh?" A pause while eyes searched the vicinity.

"...Remy?" Cameron looked ahead of her and found Remy in a lopsided sitting position on the ground, nursing her ankle. She ran back to her, still trying to contain a laugh even through her concern. "Oh my God, you really are a klutz aren't you?" She kneeled beside the brunette, who gave her a sharp look. " Shut up." She sighed, trying to manage a smile. Cameron quickly calmed down, her forehead tightening with worry.

"You ok?"

"No. Well yea...but I think I sprained my ankle, or twisted it at least."

"Ok, well lets get you up, and over to that table over there." Cameron hoisted Thirteen up with all her strength, and arms over each other's shoulders, Thirteen hopping, they managed to reach the table in a reasonably quick time. Cameron sat down on the table with her, suddenly realizing how close they were, and that neither of them were moving their arms.

"How bad does it hurt?..." She asked softly, in a daze, her lips too close to Thirteen's, 'way to close!' her brain screamed at her.

"Pretty bad..." Even closer now, they were both leaning forwards

"You...should let me check it in the ER."

"Mmm, yea...." and suddenly all other purpose was lost, and she was kissing her. Or she was being kissed. All either of them knew was that suddenly all the tension between them was snapped like a broken bone, as if the straining of Thirteen's ankle was a physical straining and breaking of the barrier. And they were in heaven.

***

A half hour later, Cameron was wrapping Thirteen's ankle in one of the clinic exam rooms, grinning like an idiot all the while.

"I'm glad you enjoy my pain so much, Al" She dryly commented. But with extreme difficulty, seeing as she was grinning just as wildly.

"You know that's not all I enjoy, Rem" Cameron remarked with a witty smile, rising from her kneeling position to sneak a quick peck on Thirteen's lips, blushing.

"Wow." She breathed, unable to understand the events of the hour or so.

"Yea. Wow.."

"You're ankle's fixed, I taped it up nice and tight," Cameron informed her kindly. But then her smile took on a whole new color,

"But I'm afraid you're gonna need crutches." She chuckled at Thirteen's expression at this horrifying piece of news...

***

House looked like Christmas had come early as he watched Thirteen hobble into the diagnostic's office on crutches, followed by Cameron holding both of their bags.

"Hey..." He chastised as seriously as he could manage. Which, knowing him, was pretty serious, "I told you girls no brawling in the mud pit without me...God knows you two feline's need supervision in that area."

He turned to Cameron, " glad to see you've moving on from cripple A to cripple B."

"Shut up House," snapped Thirteen, resting her injured foot on the chair beside her.

"Ooooh, ouchy," he drawled, as Cameron glared at him, "somebody needs a little loving. Cameron, I know your sexuality's never been called into question, you're too much of a prude for that...but come on, just pretend you're back with Chase, only he's become about....ten percent more feminine and died his hair."

Cameron shot daggers at him, inwardly trying not to laugh at the irony.

"Come on...for me. Ok, no, for her. Have you SEEN how she looks at you? It's like she wants to totally just clear off the table and -

"House!" Both woman shouted at the same time, "shut up."

They had one more day of dealing with him together. This was going to be interesting.

******

A/N; sorry, a little shorter than usual. I'm trying to cure my writers block. Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Falling into Friendship  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer: Oh, to be the owner of Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley and Dr. Allison Cameron. I do believe my life would be complete....or atleast a whole lot hotter.

"House is totally going to find out, Al. I hope you know that." Thirteen commented from her current position; which happened to be being completely pinned against the inside of an exam room door.

"mmm, no he won't", Cameron commented noncommitedly, distracted by her attentive kisses at her lovers neck.

"Why, because you're oh so smooth and subtle and - her voice died out as Cameron ressumed her more attentive...methods, and soon captured her lips in a thoroughly determined kiss.

"Quiet," She teased with a smile, releasing her hold on Thirteen and hopping up onto the examination table. Thirteen stood there for a moment before coming to join her, "I have a plan," she continued. "Trust me, I've known House longer than you. I understand on some level how his mind works."

"Aaaand," The brunette urged.

"Aaaand, to put it simply, the more blunt and daring we are, the least he'll expect." Cameron hopped off of the table, looking quite proud of herself as she moved towards the exit. But Thirteen yanked her back down on top of her, giving her a sultry smile, hypnotizing her with those gorgeous eyes of hers, and Cameron melted. "Does that mean I can have my way with you right here, right...now?" She asked slowly, tauntingly. Cameron blushed furiously, wriggling to get out of her grip. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves, Remy", She chocked out with a light chuckle. Thirteen joined in, releasing her.

"Well you're no fun."

"That's not what you said fifteen minutes ago," She retorted saucily on her way out, making Thirteen laugh just a little bit harder.

*****

"Taub, can I...ask you something?" Thirteen mumbled awkwardly, pulling her colleague aside in the hallway.

"Uh, yea. Sure." He replied quickly, curious.

"How do you....hide something from House when you know he'd want to know about it?"

"You don't. You throw it right out in the open and hope it slams him so hard in the face he doesn't remember it." Taub stated bluntly, before walking away without another word, and leaving her to stand and stare after her in wonder. 'I should trust Allison, next time' she thought absently to herself. 'Allison....' She smiled in a spacey sort of way. It still felt nice, surreal even, to be calling her that. 'If only Taub knew the half of it..." Her smile transformed into a smirk. If Taub wanted it thrown into the open, and if her girlfriend thought it was the best thing to do, then man would she throw it out there. Her goal? To shock even Cameron.

*****

"Where have you been?" Barked House, "we actually have a case now! And it's Cameron's last day in our presence, I would've thought you'd be here, relishing in the mushy love fest right alongside her." At this, Cameron looked up at her briefly from her chair, amused and surprised.

"Sorry, hot exam room sex. You know how it is. I guess some people just...have a quicker recovery time than others..." She sent an intense, theatrical look directly into the eyes of a gaping Cameron, as House looked on, truly puzzled for once.

"Riiiight," He intoned, " well, next time get video proof. Until then, I don't need your excuses. Just pick up that file and tell me why this kid almost passed out from severe ear pain."

Cameron rolled her eyes and tossed Thirteen a file. "I don't know about you, _dea_r," She smirked, "but it looks to me...like an earache!"

Thirteen rolled her eyes at her, put the file down after a quick skim and looked up at House. "It's an earache."

"Aww come on guys, you're no fun. It's more than an earache!"

"Why?" Cameron challenged.

"...because I'm bored."

Now it was Thirteen's turn to speak up, smiling thinly and a bit impatiently, "don't you have a gameboy, or a yo-yo or something to play with?"

"I'd much rather watch you two play with eachother." He shot back filthily.

"sorry," Cameron drawled, "you missed it."

It was at this moment that Taub walked in, looking immensly confused, "missed what?"

"Oh, just hot Cameron and Thirteen lesbian-sex. Same old, same old." Thirteen subtly shook her head at Taub while Cameron widened her eyes at him comically, and suddenly he understood their previous conversation. He froze in shock, and as House shoo'd them all out Thirteen made an effort to walk right past by his ear as they all left, "don't even think about being curious," she threatened. He could only nod and restrain a grin.

"Bye, Dr. Taub," Cameron called out as her and Thirteen went one way and he went the other. If he had turned around, he would have caught them holding hands.


End file.
